Oblivious
by RanRanRein14
Summary: Description: Natsu and Lucy had been dating for 3 months now, though the guild doesn't know about it. They maintained a low profile and hid it from plain sight. They're doing a good job since not a single soul had caught them. They do enjoy their private moments, although they really want to come out of the dark and tell everyone. One shot.. NaLu
**Description** : Natsu and Lucy had been dating for 3 months now, though the guild doesn't know about it. They maintained a low profile and hid it from plain sight. They're doing a good job since not a single soul had caught them. They do enjoy their private moments, although they really want to come out of the dark and tell everyone. The secret couple wanted to end it, not in a boring and unexciting way. But with an interesting prank.

**Lucy's POV  
**

Our first three months passed by like a blur. It was wonderful and surely new. Who would have thought that Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel was actually sweet and romantic in his own little way? Believe it or not, he's actually the sweetest guy i've met in my entire life. He proven that on our first monthsary. It surely was our most memorable, though the other two was equally fun and romantic. I didn't prepare anything grand that day. I only had with me was a home made cake and i wasn't really expecting anything in return. I wouldn't be shocked if he forgot our monthsary. But God, i was wrong. I went by his house at 3pm, it was locked and the only thing i saw was a note sticked on his door, telling me to go back to my apartment and prepare. 

I was clueless and confused. Prepare? For what? Annoyed by the unsolved mystery, i went home and just then i realized what he meant. On my bed was a box, with another note attached to it. It told me to wear the dress and shoes he brought with me and be ready by 6 pm. I was shocked. Did he planned this? That was all i can think of when i was preparing that night. The dress he brought was a knee-length off-shoulder pink dress with ruffles at the end and a pair of pink flats. Did he pick this by himself or did he had help? That was left unanswered even when he fetched me at exactly 6. Natsu was standing at my doorway, wearing a white ¾ shirt, pink necktie, black slacks and dress shoes. He looked handsome, especially with the bouquet he was carrying. I asked him where we were going but was answered with a smirk and a kiss on the forehead. That night, he brought me to the Rainbow Sakura Park. Under the same tree he uprooted was a candle light dinner. It was romantic. Having a dater under a rainbow sakura tree that was glistening in different colors for our first monthsary never crossed my mind. It was beyond sweet. 

Our next two months, he didn't failed to surprise me. Our second mothsary, we had a small picnic under the stars. We just talked and laughed while stargazing and eating that night. It was amazing. Third monthsary, he brought me to Hargeon, the place where we met. We ate at the same restaurant from before. But what truly made my day was when we went swimming. It was fun. It only proved that Natsu value our memories together. 

The 3 months we are together was one of the best months of my life. We did fought and had quarrels. But we made it a habit to not wait for the next day to make up. Before we sleep, we make sure we already are truce and raised the white flag. We do love to fight, just not eachother. But would you believe me if i told you not a single sould knows about our romantic relationship? Not Happy nor Levy. No one knows that Natsu and I are together. They still think we haven't passed the dense stage. But what's funny was the fact that they set us up to 'help' us. If only they knew.. 

"..cy? Luce?" I snapped back to reality when i heard Natsu call out to me. We were at my apartment. Just the two of us, Happy was nowhere to be seen. Probably, he's with Carla again. 

"Huh? Yeah?" I looked at him, clueless but he only chuckled. He patted the space next to him as if telling me to sit beside him. I raised an eyebrow but did as told. I let out a small squeak when he suddenly pulled me to him. Now, i was sitting on his lap, with his arms around me. Sighing, i wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head on his chest. 

"You seem to be deep in thought. What is my Lucy thinking? " he rested his chin on top of my head and played with my hair. 

"Nothing important. Just the past 3 months. I never thought we would stay this long with no one knowing nor noticing." I heard him sigh and pulled away slightly. He rested his forehead on mine and closed his eyes. 

"Yeah." 

"Do you want to tell them?" 

"Do you? Honestly, i like it how we spend together, just the two of us. No pressure, no eyes to judge or watch us. But it's really frustrating sometimes. We can't be this intimate or sweet infront of others. I can't hold you this close nor kiss you in the guild or when we're with someone." Chuckling. I pinched Natsu's cheeks. This side of him never fails to surprise me. 

"let's tell them then." 

"Alright. But we have to do it my way." I can't help but raise an eyebrow at him seeing him smirk mischievously. 

"What are you planning?" 

"Just an interesting prank. You in?" I can't help but wonder how this is all gonna end. 

**Normal POV**

Natsu and Lucy entered the guild, laughing rather loudly which caught almost everyone's attention. The Fairy Tail Mages stared dumbfounded at the duo who had ignored them and seemed trapped on their own little world. All are shocked. No one dared to say a word. They don't know how to react. They don't know which one was more shocking; that Lucy was laughing whole-heartedly while Natsu was grinning widely or that the blonde had the dragonslayer's most precious possession, his scarf, wrapped around her neck. 

"What the hell?" The ice mage muttered as he stared wide eyed at the two. As if hearing him, the duo snapped out of their trance and looked around the guild almost questioningly. They locked gazes once again before shrugging, clueless. They high fived each other before going their seperate ways. Natsu to Happy, Carla, Gray and Wendy while Lucy to Levy, Cana and Mira. 

"The hell are you looking at Ice Freak?" This remark seemed to awaken the dazed raven haired. Gray blinked multiple times and shifted his eyes between Lucy and Natsu. 

"Would you mind telling us what your planning, Flame Brain?" 

"What are you talking about, Ice Princes?!" 

"Err.. Natsu-san, what Gray-san means is, what is y-your real relationship with L-Lucy-san?" 

"Eh?" 

"Hmm, thought so. You would play the innocent and dense card, aye? Then tell us, why is Lucy wearing your scarf?" Gray pried even more which just earned a scowl from the cherry haired pyro. 

"None of your God damned business, yah perverted exhibitionist! she was complaining that she was cold when we were on our way here. So, i lend her my scarf to keep her warm. No big deal." 

"No big deal?! NO BIG DEAL?! ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME, DRAGNEEL?!" Apparently, Gray's sudden outburst caught everyone's attention. 

"Woah, hold your horses! I don't even know why your mad." 

"URGH! I SWEAR! YOUR THE MOST IDIOTIC, STUPID, MORONIC AND DENSE GUY I KNOW! CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT?! FOR THE LOVE OF—I'M SO TIRED OF WATCHING YOU AND LUCY ACT SO HELPLESSLY INLOVE BUT REMAIN FRIENDS SINCE YOUR TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO CONFESS!" The ice mage's small speech received multiple shouts of agreement and opinions. The two mages in question looked at each other, shrugging but what everyone missed was the mischievous glint on the secret couple's eyes. 

"Geez.. what got your panties twisted, Ice Pick? Or are you on your monthly period?" The pyromaniac mocked which angered the molding mage even more. 

"DIDN'T YOU JUST HEARD WHAT I SAID?! I'M TALKING ABO-" 

"I heard you the first time, ugly stripper. Before you go sticking your nose on other people's business, why don't you face your own problems?! You don't have the right to lecture me about confessing cause the last time i checked, you haven't told Juvia about your feelings." The ice mage took a step back as his face flushed in embarrassment. To his luck, the mentioned Water Mage wasn't in the guild. She was out on a solo mission. 

"The hell are you yapping about, Fire Breath?!" 

"And you call me dense? Tch. Go bother someone else, Stripper. Me and Lucy are going on a mission. " with that being said, the pyro jogged his way towards the request board, many eyes following his every movement. The dragonslayer scanned the board before ripping out a specific paper that caught his interest. Natsu grinned and ran over to the blonde. He waved the paper infront of her almost enthusiastically. Getting what he meant, Lucy grinned and nodded at him. They both laughed, which earned them confused gazes. 

"Mira!" Natsu's shout startled the dazed barmaid. The white haired beauty tensed and but managed to put on a smile. 

"What i-is it?" 

"We're going on a job! Just me and Lucy this time since she's short on rent money." 

"Is that so? But why just the two of you? If it's for rent money, would it be much better to take a harder mission with greater pay and bring a team to help out?" 

"Not this time. I want some alone time with my girlfriend since you all kept on stealing her from me! We can't have any alone time anymore! That's why i'm stealing her." This earned him multiple gasps and reactions. The pyro smirked and swooped down to place a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. The Celestial Mage shrieked at the contact. Natsu pulled away and grinned before completely facing the stunned guild. 

"LISTEN UP, IDIOTS! ME AND LUCY ARE DATING! FOR 3 MONTHS NOW, ACTUALLY! SO, IF SOMEONE DARES TO MAKE A MOVE OR EVEN ATTEMPT TO STEAL MY GIRL, I'LL BURN YOU TO ASHES! AM I CLEAR?!" not specifically waiting for an answer, Natsu leaned down to place another kiss on the blonde's lips before he carried her bridal style and ran out of the guild. The whole guild had their mouths open witnessing Natsu's declaration. 

"D-Did he just say 3 m-months?" 

"That freakin' Fire Lizard made us look stupid trying to pair him up with Lucy when all this time, they're already together!"

"NATSU!"


End file.
